


Share Your Address

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [12]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, domestic mcnamander, jays 20 day songfic challenge to treat myself on my birthday, moving in, peip hq, the 100th fic in the mcnamander tag!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: John and Xander both want to move in with each other. They discuss it in HQ.
Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Share Your Address

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Ben Platt's Share Your Address and I hope you enjoy!!!

It was getting further on in the day, and John was on a mission out on the field today, meaning Xander was left alone at the precinct alone. Their relationship was still hidden from other agents, but Xander had already clarified he’d wait for John forever as long as it meant he was safe, as long as it meant _they_ were safe. They’d only been together for about nine months, and Christmas was approaching. Xander hadn’t really ever celebrated Christmas, because he’d never really had anyone to celebrate it with aside from his parents. This year, he figured, was about to be much more different than any previous year, and it was all down to John McNamara.

Xander hadn’t really expected to see his general so domestic. When Xander was around at John’s, John would suggest a movie, to which they’d both end up cuddling on the couch, blankets wrapped around them both. John’s laugh was the sweetest thing in the world, and it was something Xander had grown to savour considering he didn’t laugh very often. Xander knew John had a makeshift gym in his basement, and sometimes he and John _both_ worked out there. Seeing John in his rawest form, working out to his own music, seemed surreal to Xander. In his months of pining, he must have forgotten John was a real person who had real emotions and did normal human things, and wasn’t some sort of person who had power over all of humanity.

But John was John, and John was currently on a mission, and as usual, Xander was worried sick about his boyfriend. His anxiety always did spike whenever his boyfriend went out on the field, worried that the call would com back where there was an injury so fatal John’s life would slip through the fingers of every agent and he’d be lost, and only known through achievements and memories. Xander wasn’t ready to let John go.

He worked all day, taking only one of his breaks, just so, in case John came back alive, he didn’t throw a fit about Xander not taking care of himself properly, and getting lost in work. Xander laughed softly at the thought of his boyfriend fussing over him again over the phone later. Well, _Xander_ would be on the phone, but John would use his digital watch. Xander wished the late night conversations they shared didn’t have to be over the phone, instead wishing he could curl up with John full time, both of them discussing their work days over dinner. Maybe he wanted more of a serious relationship with John than he’d thought.

Yes, he had stayed over at John’s place before, and John had stayed over at his small apartment, and it was always treasurable to see John in the early hours of the morning. It was always a surprise, when his heart jolted, as John raised his head from under the duvet covers, his hair sticking out wildly, while wearing a set of Xander’s pyjamas. He liked to make John coffee as he woke up, placing a kiss on his forehead, as he changed himself. Sometimes it wasn’t even a night of intimacy. Sometimes they just needed each other, and it ended with a close hug in bed at the end of the night.

Maybe that’s what Xander wanted. Maybe he didn’t want it to be temporary anymore. Maybe he wanted it to be a permanent thing. But how did he discuss this with John, someone who didn’t want his agency to know about his relationship.

Xander shook his head as he heard the door to his lab hiss open, a familiar thud of boots stepping inside. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and his boyfriend’s face bury into his mid-back. “Welcome back, honey.”

“Thank you, Xander.” John said, his voice muffled by Xander’s shirt.

“Did the mission go well?”

“It always does.”

“There isn’t any need to lie, John. You know it doesn’t always go too well.”

“I can dream,” John sighed whimsically, letting go of Xander, slumping into his chair. “What are you thinking about?”

“Funnily enough, I was thinking about _you.”_ Xander said, ‘booping’ John’s nose from the other side of the desk, earning a light chuckle from the general. He turned his paperwork around for John to read it over, humming softly as he continued to work.

“Jesus _Christ,_ not only is my boyfriend extremely fucking attractive, but he’s also extremely fucking smart.” John said, and Xander looked at him, laughing softly.

“Why, thank you, sir, but I have to say the same for you.”

“Oh, shush.” John said and rolled the chair, that had wheels attached to the bottom, moving back to sit beside Xander. “But seeing as I’m so smart…you’re thinking again.”

“Dammit.” Xander said and rolled his eyes, as John had done moments earlier. “I thought I was being _subtle.”_ He sighed and looked at John, who had a soft expression on his face. Xander set his tools aside and crouched down, taking John’s hands. “Darling, you might think it’s too soon,” Xander started, and John’s eyes flew open.

“Are you proposing? Shit, Xander, _are_ you proposing?” John asked in a worried whisper, and Xander laughed, shaking his head.

“No, John. It’s just easier for me to talk to you like this, rather than me standing above you.” He laughed softly. “But I can’t get this idea out of my head, and I kinda let myself get lost with it. Now,” he said and squeezed John’s hand. “Us. In simplicity, I’ve been thinking about us. And no, this isn’t just because Christmas is around the corner but…waking up beside you this morning…I realised I wanted to do that every day except…not in my cramped apartment. I can’t stop picturing myself in your room, watching you stir awake, and I wanna be with you until I’m dead.”

“You…want to move in with me?” He asked, trying to make sense of what Xander was saying.

The physicist shrugged. “Well, yeah but I want more than that. I want to strengthen our bond with our friends, I want to make you breakfast in bed on your birthdays, and I hadn’t ever imagined myself doing these things until I met you. Because I want to do all of these things with you and only you.” Xander dropped his eyes away from John. “And I know this may make me seem like I’m coming on too strong for you, and I’m sorry, but it’s because I believe this thought has kinda been in my mind for far too long.” He laughed and looked up to John. “I saved the thought for someone just like you.”

“You’re technically proposing to me, you are aware?” John asked, a small smile forming on his face, as he watched Xander react exactly the same.

“I want a lot when it comes to our relationship. But maybe it can start simply, such as having a key to your house. And once I’ve achieved _that_ step, I want to help around the house by picking up your clothes, cleaning up your mess, cooking, simple chores I do at my own house.” He said and looked into John’s bright blue eyes. “I want to find where you hide all your small secrets, I want to hang up the photos of us, I just want to live with you. I want to go full domestic.” Xander said, waiting for John’s reply.

“Xander…” He said, almost sumpathetically, as he squeezed Xander’s hands, but Xander cut him off.

“I know, I know it’s too soon, I know it’s too fast, and other couples wouldn’t usually be considering this, but I know that this, that _we_ could last! And who knows? Maybe we’ll finally discover what love feels like so let’s…do you want to give it a try?”

John’s smile only grew as he looked down at his boyfriend. “I feel exactly the same way, and it’s why I’ve seemed so distant lately.”

“Really?” Xander asked, his eyes fluttering with hope, his face brightening with delight.

“I just didn’t know how to find the words to ask you. But, I have to agree with you when I say that staring at your face in the early hours of the morning is something I treasure deeply, and I feel, that if we move in, that we should take the next step and that we should both spend some sort of quality time with your mother.”

“But you don’t have parents, so I can’t exactly meet yours.”

“And my mentor has been in The Black And White for the past few years, and it isn’t that I don’t have them, they just hate my guts.”

“Well, I certainly do _not_ hate your guts.”

“I should hope you don’t Xander. You’re my boyfriend,” John said and smiled even more, his eyes lighting up excitedly. “We can get wasted at whichever place _you_ want to, and we can book the next day off to recover.”

“That…sounds really nice, actually.” Xander said, moving to place his weight on his other leg.

“It does. I also want to do domestic things, such as watching you as you sleep-“

“Wow, John. That _definitely_ isn’t creepy,” Xander teased, and John’s eyes flashed with worry.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that, but I just can’t help myself when you’re laying beside me and-“

“I’m just joking, honey.”

That seemed to relax John more as he smiled at his boyfriend. “It’s easy to forget everything about us when I want you and only you.”

“I feel the same,” Xander said and smiled softly. “Am I your emergency contact?”

“You already were. Do you not wonder why you are always the first person on scene to the hospital when I get admitted?”

“No, I never actually considered that,” Xander said, thinking back to previous times. “But, it does start to make more sense, rather than you just wanting to see your ‘best agent’ while in hospital.”

“Yeah…I’m not the best at keeping secrets, you know me too well.”

“And I bet you were about to say some crappy shit like ‘wherever I go, it isn’t home without you’ or something similar?”

“Yeah, I definitely made the right choice when I started dating again,” John said, standing up, tugging Xander to stand as well. John draped his arms over Xander’s shoulders, kissing his boyfriend gently as Xander kissed him back with a smile. It wasn’t long before they got lost in each other, only interrupted by someone at the door.

“What in the _fuck_ is going on?!” Schaffer asked, clutching recent reports to her chest, looking at the scene in front of her.

The two men immediately pulled away, Xander putting his hands out to her. “Please, _please_ don’t tell anyone.”

“Well, I’m not going to do that but- John, _Xander_ is your boyfriend?”

There was a moment of hushed silence from the general before he muttered a “maybe.”

Schaffer, shocked, looked back to Xander. “And _you_ top, don’t you? You’re the person who beats up my best friend every month!”

“Hey, if you were gay, Colonel, how could you resist that?” He asked, taking John’s hand.

Schaffer shrugged, essentially agreeing with her friend. She stepped forward, placing the reports down on Xander’s desk. “I won’t tell a soul, but congratulations. Now, I shall be leaving before I see more than I intend to,” and with that, she scurried out of the lab, the door shutting behind her.

Both John and Xander started giggling as they returned to their original position, pressing their foreheads against each other. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Xander said, and John smiled, kissing Xander softly.

“I’m just glad it was Schaffer,” he said before they pulled away for a final time. “I’ll make sure you have a key and are moved in by the end of the week.”

“Thank you, John.”

“It’s not a problem, and it never has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> so for the 20 day songfic challenge:  
> Day 1: Married In Vegas - McNamander  
> Day 2: Share Your Address - McNamander
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated but remain respectful!!


End file.
